Resurrection Part 1 Life After Death
by rosera
Summary: Michael Jardine has been dead a year. Jackie and Robbie are sent off to Australia to bring home a wanted criminal, but there are some surprises in store for them down under.


**Resurrection Part 1 - Life After Death**

Written by: rosera

_The Background:_

_Detective Chief Inspector Michael Jardine was murdered a year ago._

_Jardine led a team of detectives at the Maryhill Station where he had started as a Detective Constable (DC) in 1986 (The Killing Philosophy) under Detective Chief Inspector (DCI) Jim Taggart._

Detective Sergeant (DS) Jackie Reid joined Taggart's team from the uniformed ranks as a DC working with DS Jardine, (Rogue's Gallery) having previously helped out an investigation into the murders of elderly people by two sixteen year old girls (Death Comes Softly).

_Flash Frankie McGovern was a small time drug dealer with aspirations, heavily involved in the murder of a drug courier from down south and the subsequent death of his helpers from drug overdoses on pure heroin (Rogue's Gallery)._

_Detective Constable Stuart Fraser, a gay man working and coping in a straight world, joined the Maryhill team with Jardine and Reid during the investigation of a hypnotist, The Great Sabina (Black Orchid)._

_After the untimely death of DCI Jim Taggart (Black Orchid), Jardine was promoted (eventually) to DCI in his place (A Few Bad Men)_

_Detective Inspector Robbie Ross joined Jardine's Maryhill team during the investigation of the murder of a soldier at a Glasgow barracks (A Few Bad Men)._

_Detective Chief Inspector Matthew Burke joined the Maryhill team when Jardine was suspected of corrupt involvement in a past case (Death Trap). After Jardine's subsequent murder DCI Burke took over the leadership of the team at Maryhill Station._

_DCI Michael Jardine was murdered. Murdered by Liam Kennedy. Hit from behind and dumped in the river Clyde. His body fetching up on the mud flats downstream at Langbank sometime later. (Death Trap) _

_**Sydney – Australia**_

The car cruised quietly into the alleyway, the lights and engine cutting into the gloom and silence, then dying away as both were killed. The figure in the car remained motionless, waiting for a sign that his informant was here. He picked up a slight movement behind the dumpster, a furtive gesture. Sliding out of the driver's seat he walked forward slowly, constantly scanning the alleyway for any threats. This part of town was okay in daylight but at this time of night all the lowlifes crept out from under their rocks and some of them would just love to catch a cop unawares.

His informant slithered out from behind the dumpster, sliding over the intervening ground like some reptilian pond life.

'I've got it.' He whispered, 'The info you wanted on the antiques guy.'

'Give' The cop barked quietly. The junkie flickered a glance at the detective's face,

'No, money and stuff first or no deal.'

It was always the same with these junkies, money and drugs, the centre of their lives. He handed over a small envelope.

'Money…no drugs until I have the story.' He said.

The junkie snatched the envelope, quickly checking the contents.

'Big consignment in the next two days, coming from the UK or Europe via Bangkok. Stuff's being transferred in Bangkok, legs of the tables or something. Should be a good little earner for you eh?'

'When exactly?' The cop asked.

'Don't know, only heard next two or three days, ship coming down the coast now.' The junkie replied, constantly casting glances around the alleyway, his nervousness making the detective edgy.

The detective grunted, 'Okay good enough, here's your stuff, now get lost.'

The junkie snatched the drugs, 'No problem, I'm laying low until this is over, someone may remember I asked too many questions. Think I might move north for awhile, maybe Queensland.'

'Whatever, just get lost.' The detective dismissed him.

The junkie slipped away, disappearing almost immediately it seemed. The detective stood lost in thought, this information should nail that cocky Scots git once and for all. Stevenson was really getting up his nose with his attitude of invulnerability and something had never smelled right about the man. Suddenly the detective jerked upright, his head dragged back, a hand clamped over his mouth, the pressure of a knife poised against his spine holding him rigid.

'Well well, the people you meet in the dead of night.' A quiet voice whispered in his ear. The accent was English, upper class. The voice went on,

'Buying a little info from a friend were we? Not that it will do you any good now. The only good bent cop is a dead bent cop as they say!' And with that the knife slid effortlessly between the detective's ribs, piercing his heart. He collapsed to the ground, the only sound a brief gurgle of surprise and despair.

His assailant bent down wiping the blade of the knife carefully on his victim's coat. A rustle caught his attention, someone was hiding behind the dumpster, someone who might have seen him. Moving silently forward he crept around the other side, hoping to surprise the watcher. No-one, just a door moving gently in the breeze with access to the back of the seedy hotel that fronted the main drag. Oh, well, he thought, he can't have seen much, wouldn't be hard to trace him anyway and 'fix' him up, not with his contacts.

Glasgow – Scotland

As Robbie made his way slowly through the graveyard, he shook his head in disbelief, one year had passed and yet, it seemed like only yesterday. He had made this journey many times in the last year, mostly alone, occasionally with Jackie or Stuart.

It didn't seem to matter when he came, there were always signs of other visitors, a single white rose – Stuart's continuing gift to Michael. Bunches of red roses, sometimes wildflowers, sometimes just a message, signs of Jackie's constant visits. He never left anything, believing that a part of him always remained here anyway. Why he kept coming he was never sure, he and Michael had been friends, colleagues, often in conflict but both always dedicated to solving the case. But he had always felt he could talk to Michael, Michael was a good listener. So even in death he came to talk to Michael when he needed someone to listen, someone who would understand that there was really no one else he could open up to. Except Jackie, but even that had become difficult lately, she had withdrawn from him in the last few months, almost as if she too, was conscious of the passage of time and wanted somehow to slow it down, not let time wear away the memories.

Sometimes he came just to sit in silence, sometimes just to touch the headstone, as if this physical symbol of his friend would somehow bring his presence closer.

He drew near the grave, and as if his thoughts had conjured her up, he saw Jackie crouched beside the headstone, seemly oblivious to everything until suddenly, she lifted her head and looked at him.

'Hello'

'Hello yourself'

Robbie drew closer, reaching out he laid his hand briefly on her shoulder. Jackie quickly reached up and clasped his hand, squeezing it gently.

'Can you believe it's a year today?' she said quietly, still holding his hand on her shoulder.

Returning the pressure of her hand he then gently removed his, saying,

'No, not really, it still seems like only days ago…I see Stuart's been here too'

'Aye, I saw him leaving as I drove up, he comes every week, regular as clockwork, always early in the morning, as if he's embarrassed he might get caught or something'.

'Aye, I know, I think he idolised Michael although he seems to get on well enough with Burke, unlike you'.

'Stuart has a well developed self-protective shell he wears, I think Michael is one of the few people who ever got through it and touched the real Stuart underneath, like he touched all of us. As for Burke, how can I get on with him? Every time I see him in that office all I can think of is to yell at him to get out of Michael's chair, get out of Michael's office'

'I know, I feel the same'

Jackie glanced up, a look of derision crossing her face,

'Oh really, I never would have guessed from your attitude towards him, seems to me like you are just about crawlin' up his backside to score brownie points'

Robbie winced, 'Jackie, don't, ….not here, don't let's fight about anything here for god's sake'

'For god's sake? What would you know about God Robbie, I wouldn't have thought you were even on speaking terms with him?' Jackie's voice rose.

Robbie retaliated, 'So I'm not Michael? No-one is, but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings, why the hell do you think I'm here now?'

'Guilty conscience maybe?' Jackie queried scornfully, 'You were a little quick to write Michael off as a suicide at first, too quick to jump to the new DCI's conclusions. Why Robbie? Did you think that promotion might come your way with Michael gone? Well you were wrong on both counts thank God, and may Kennedy rot forever in prison for what he did to Michael'

Robbie turned his back and started to walk away, angry at her attitude and assumptions. He had come here to remember Michael his friend, not to be reminded of his own mistakes and lack of belief. Suddenly he turned back,

'Jackie, you're wrong about me, so very wrong. Michael was a friend as well as my boss…I come here almost as often as you do. To talk to him, to remember him, to just be with him. I'm sorry you're still hurting, but you're not the only one. It's just that some of us have different ways of dealing with the hurt and I'm sorry if you don't like the way I deal with it but that's just tough shite!'

Robbie spun around and walked quickly away, afraid he might say something even worse if he stayed. The sound of running feet behind him made him stop and wait.

'Robbie? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that today has been hard and I guess I needed someone to lash out at, someone to hurt, to try to ease my own hurt…please…forgive me?

Turning to face her, all of his anger drained away at the look of devastation on her face. He placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her into his arms. At first she resisted him, then suddenly as if the fight had gone out of her, she leaned against him, silent tears running down her face. Leaning back a little and seeing the tears, his hands moved to cup her face, and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

'It's okay, all is forgiven. If I can't understand the hurt who can?'

Once more wrapping his arms around her, offering the comfort they both needed. Jackie encircled his waist with her arms and there they stood for several minutes, simply holding each other in silence.

As if to remind them that there was life outside of this quiet moment of solitude and friendship Robbie's mobile phone rang. Letting go of Jackie with one arm he dragged his phone from his coat pocket, glancing at the screen,

'Damn, it's Burke, what the hell does he want now?' Stabbing at the button angrily he answered the call,

'Ross…Sir? Yes Sir, I'm on my way in now – no I haven't seen Jackie this morning. Have you called her mobile? Aye, well it must be turned off. Yes Sir, 10 minutes.'

Jackie raised her head and looked at Robbie,

'So he's on the warpath early today? Well I suppose I better show up or he'll simply set the dogs on me.'

Slowly she dropped her arms and stepped back.

'Robbie, I am sorry for what I said and…thank you for ……'

'Holding you and providing some comfort? I think this morning it was something we both needed.'

'Jackie? Don't shut me out, I know how it hurts, I know about the 'if only's'. Maybe sharing them a little more can help for both of us?'

'Aye…I'm sorry Robbie….it just seems so hard sometimes, I think that if I shut everything and everyone out maybe the pain with get easier….I sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you too'.

Robbie briefly gathered her in a hug, then, letting go, turned and headed off, calling over his shoulder,

'You better wait 10 minutes or so before you leave, give me time to get in and head off the worst of it, Okay?

'Okay, and thanks'

Jackie entered the office searching for Robbie, hoping to find out what was going on without having to face Burke. Scanning the office and meeting Stuart's eye she saw the wry smile on his face and the flick of his head to indicate that Robbie was still in with Burke,

'The boss is on the lookout for you too, you better get in there pronto.' Stuart said.

'Thanks Stuart, what's it about do you know?'

'No idea, but he isn't happy about something'

'Cheers, just what I needed today'

'Jackie….today…'

'Aye, I know Stuart, I saw your 'message' this morning'

Stuart bowed his head briefly, then, glancing up saw Jackie's smile that included him in the friendship and sympathy of being one of Michael's 'family'. Jackie walked towards the office, knocked on the door and went in.

Burke turned his attention to Jackie and indicated the empty seat.

'Ah Jackie, 'bout time you showed up for work. I've got some interesting news for you.'

'Sir? sorry Sir, car trouble'. Jackie mumbled.

'Well forget that for now, cast your mind back about 10 years or so. Does the name Flash Frankie McGovern ring any bells?'

'McGovern?…Nooo…..wait! Aye, my very first real case with DCI Jim Taggart and Mich…' unable to finish Jackie looked briefly away, then turning back to Burke said 'McGovern was a drug dealer, suspected of murdering drug couriers from down south and keeping the money and the drugs. Why Sir? Don't tell me he's finally been found?'

Burke nodded. 'Aye, seems like he immigrated to Australia after that last big haul when his 'helpers' were found OD'ed on pure heroin.'

Jackie glanced at Robbie,

'I remember the details now, all the leads on him dried up and at the time we were busy trying to solve the murder of an art dealer, Gallagher or something.'

Jackie suddenly remembered other details of that case and a wry smile crossed her face when she thought of the mess Michael had got himself into over the art dealer's assistant and, as usual, Jim Taggart's total lack of concern for the tender passions in Michael's life had made things tough for him afterwards.

Burke watched the emotions chase themselves across Jackie's face and said with a hint of suspicion,

'Aye, well I don't know what you've got to smile about but he's been identified and arrested by the Australian Federal Police on those old warrants, seems like one of his business colleagues out there wanted him out of the way and tipped them off about the Scottish warrants.'

Robbie looked across at Jackie, then, turning back to Burke said,

'Yes Sir, but what does that have to do with us?'

Burke leaned back in his chair, 'Well, it seems the Met are little busy at the moment and because he is wanted on one of our warrants, no matter how old, they feel we can spare the man power to go and collect him.'

'Collect him Sir? From where?' Robbie queried.

'Sydney, Australia.'

'Australia?' Robbie and Jackie chorused, shock showing on their faces.

'Aye, Australia…and …because the Met are picking up the tab you're both going so I hope your passports are in order?'

'But Sir?' Robbie broke in, watching Jackie out of the corner of his eye… hoping to spare her this extra pressure now, 'why both of us, surely one is enough?'

'For security it must be two officers, so two it is. Would you prefer I send Stuart? Is that what you're saying Ross?'

'No Sir, it's just that….'

'Just what? Look I'm not all that happy about two of my senior officers wasting about two weeks of time, but…I also feel that you could both do with a break…look on this as some extra leave, all expenses paid.'

Neither Jackie or Robbie answered this, each lost in thought.

Burke glanced at them both, seeing the glances that passed between them,

'Look, I'm not stupid you know. I do know what today is…I can't make this any easier for you both but at least look on this as an opportunity to get away and clear your heads a little…change is as good as a holiday and all that crap.'

Jackie looked up at Burke, surprised by the look of understanding on his face. She smiled gently and said 'Thank you Sir, it would be good to get away for awhile, when do we leave?'

'Tomorrow, early morning flight to London, then on to Sydney via Singapore. You'll be met at Sydney airport by the Australian Federal Police who have arranged transport and accommodation for you. Go home now, get packed then come back in and pick up your tickets and instructions, oh and make sure you brief Stuart on any urgent issues, he will be Acting Sgt in your absence.'

'Sir' Robbie and Jackie left the office, stilled a little stunned at this turn of events.

Sydney – Australia

Exiting the customs hall at Sydney airport Robbie spotted a young man standing by a pillar with copper written all over him holding a sign saying Ross & Reid from Scotland. Nudging Jackie he pointed to the young copper and smiled. Jackie glanced across at the young man and smiled back, she too read the 'signs' that said copper and then laughed out loud, it didn't seem to matter where in the world you were, coppers always seemed to stand out in a crowd!

'Inspector Ross, Sergeant Reid? Hi I'm Sergeant Colin Millar from the AFP, welcome to Sydney.'

'Thank you Sergeant Millar, good of you to meet us' said Robbie.

'No problem, happy to be of service to visitors, but please, call me Colin. How was the flight?'

'Long' said Jackie smiling at him, 'I will be glad to see the inside of the hotel room for a few hours and get some real sleep'.

'Car's just out here, I'll take you straight to the hotel. I have to tell you there has been a minor delay in processing the paper work for McGovern, his lawyer has come up with a Skase type deal and claims he is too ill to fly home'.

Robbie looked at Jackie, who shrugged her shoulders in response,

Robbie looked at the young sergeant and queried, 'Skase type deal? Sorry don't understand that one.'

'Oh sorry….it's become a bit of a joke in Australia that if anyone claims to be too sick to face the music they are doing a Skase. Christopher Skase was a big time entrepreneur of the 80's who lost the lot and shot through to Spain, then when we tried to bring him home to face charges we had years of court battles in Spain with him claiming he was too ill to fly home, so ill that he was still able to run shonky business deals across Europe and live the high life in Majorca on other people's money. McGovern's lawyer claims he is suffering from a heart condition that stops him flying, fortunately the magistrate doesn't believe a word of it and has ordered independent medical tests, so, it should all be cleared up in a few days.'

Jackie smiled briefly and said, 'That's okay, gives us a few days to recover and have a bit of a look around. It will be a long time before we get out here again so we might as well make the most of it!'

Millar pointed to the gray sedan parked at the kerb, 'This is it, your hotel is at Darling Harbour so you will have some great views of the harbour and bridge and everything is within easy walking distance including some great restaurants.'

Millar dropped them outside the hotel, promising to return in the morning at 9.00 am to pick them up and take them to AFP head office to deal with any paperwork. As they were booking in they decided that it was too early to sleep and agreed to meet in the foyer in 30 minutes to take a look around. Jackie let herself into her room, glanced longingly at the bed and considered calling Robbie and putting off the sightseeing, but the wall clock said 2.15 pm and she thought she could hold out a few more hours, an early dinner then at least 10 hours sleep would see her through.

The afternoon passed quickly enough, they simply walked around taking in the sights and sounds, often in silence with a companionship that needed no words, sometimes laughing at the similarities of life compared to home but also marveling at the differences that such a multicultural society had made on what had once been a British colony. Pausing to look out over the harbour Jackie broke the silence,

'Michael would have loved it here, he always wanted to live by the sea, he said it never let you get bored with the scenery.'

'I always thought he was a city man myself, he always seemed uncomfortable out of his home territory.' Robbie responded.

'Yes, but this would have been the best of both worlds for him, the comfort zone of a city with the ever changing sea. Ironic isn't it, I know he never liked rivers much, said they always reminded him of death traps, he saw too many bodies pulled out of them I guess. That's what is hardest to live with I think, knowing he was just another body pulled out of the river.'

'Jackie, stop it. This was supposed to be a break from it all, give it a rest hey?' Robbie snapped.

'Sorry, wouldn't want to ruin your holiday with mundane things like memories of Michael.' Jackie moved away from Robbie, turning in the direction of their hotel.

'Jackie…don't walk away, I'm sorry okay? Its just that I'm trying to get on with life and here we are thousands of miles from home, and I really want to just shut it all away for a few days and enjoy this opportunity, is that too much to ask?

'No…I guess not, sorry but …'

'It's okay, I understand, the gaping hole in our lives and things like…like being here and wanting to be able to share it with him and knowing we can't just eats you up.'

Robbie looked at her, seeing the depth of emotion she was holding back, 'Come on, it's getting late, let's find somewhere nice to eat and just enjoy each others company and not fight about what we can't change, okay?'

'Okay. ……Seafood, I want seafood. The hotel said that there is a really good one here that specialises in Australian seafood, lets go there?

'Done!'

They enjoyed a great meal, sharing dishes to make sure they both sampled as many tastes as possible, both of them enjoying wine hoping it would help to sleep off the jetlag. Exhaustion was setting in for both of them and the conversation had dwindled to occasional remarks about the afternoon, the sights and other things they would like to see if possible.

Suddenly, with a lull in the background noise of the restaurant there was the sound of raised voices and laughter from an adjoining alcove. Jackie's head snapped up and, looked straight over Robbie's shoulder, her eyes focused on the alcove, disbelief showing in her face that she had recognised the timbre and accent of a particular voice. Lost in his own thoughts and unaware that her attention had shifted Robbie yawned and said, 'I don't know 'bout you but I need sleep, lets head off back to the hotel eh?'

Jackie suddenly reached out and grabbed Robbie's hand,

'Robbie, I know I'm tired and I know that thoughts of Michael are close to the surface but tell me I'm seeing things…please?

'Seeing things? Jackie, what the hell are you talking about?'

'Look in the mirror behind me, focus on the alcove across the room, tell me my imagination is playing tricks on me, or tell me I'm just goin' crazy…Oh Christ Robbie, he's the image of Michael!' Jackie dropped her head in her hands in despair.

Robbie focused on the image in the mirror, slowly scanning the people seated around the table Jackie had indicated. He froze, closed his eyes then opened them again as if to deny what he was seeing. One man seated at the table was the image of Michael, sure the hair was longer and ruffled with the look of a man who no longer needed to present a professional face to the world. He also had a short goatee beard, gingery blond, the colour that many naturally blond men grew and that soft burnished tan that most Australians had from a life spent in an outdoors environment. The resemblance to Michael was more than striking, it was uncanny and the longer Robbie gazed at the face in the mirror the more disturbed he became.

Jackie raised her head slowly looking at Robbie,

'Am I right, he looks just like Michael? I don't think I can bear to look again, it's just too much.'

But seemingly, without control over her own movements, Jackie once again stared across the room and, at that moment, as if in response to the pressure of the two sets of eyes fixed on him the man at the table turned and scanned the restaurant. As his gaze moved across Jackie their eyes briefly locked, for a split second he froze, eyes widening in shock, then recovering quickly, he moved on scanning the rest of the room.

Jackie responded to that look, half rising from her chair,

'Robbie, I know this isn't possible but it is him, I'll swear he just recognized me, I have to go over there.'

Robbie reached out and grabbed her, pushing her down into her seat again,

'Wait…please wait. I saw that reaction too, don't jump in yet, there is something going on here we don't understand…wait!' once more pressing her down into her seat.

'Wait, how can I wait, that's Michael… or his bloody ghost.'

'Jackie, please wait…see… the woman he is talking to, she's looking this way…Jackie, she's coming this way, if it is Michael, though Christ knows how could it be, there has to be a reason…just wait!'

The woman Robbie spoke of was now walking across the crowded restaurant towards their table. Without seeming to acknowledge their existence she brushed passed their table. After she had passed, looking down at the table Robbie spotted a restaurant napkin that had not been there before, casually placing his hand over it and drawing it towards him he glanced down at the faint writing on it, 'Bathroom'.

Jackie, spotting Robbie's hand movements, saw the napkin and reached over. Robbie took her hand in his as if to simply hold hands, leaned forward, smiled into her eyes as if murmuring words of love and whispered, 'Go to the bathroom…. now.'

Jackie smiled back, gently disentangled their hands, rose and left the table. She pushed open the bathroom door and immediately saw the woman standing at the basins, repairing her lipstick. She was tall, 5' 9'' maybe 5' 10'', slim but with curves in all the right places, blonde and attractive. Jackie glanced around checking for other occupants. The woman locked eyes with Jackie in the mirror, staring at her with searching eyes as if measuring her, imprinting her face, her body, her soul, to file away for future reference.

'Hotel and room number?' the woman said.

Jackie, continuing to stare at her, replied, 'The Novotel, 1219.'

'Go back there now, stay there, give us about an hour or two.' The woman ordered.

Jackie opened her mouth to speak, to ask the burning question on her lips but before she could form the words the woman spoke again.

'No questions, not now, just go back to the hotel and wait.'

Closing her bag with a snap, the woman quickly left the bathroom without further eye contact. Jackie pressed back against the wall fighting for calm, millions of questions and possibilities churning through her mind. Us? Who is us, oh god is it Michael? Just as quickly her common sense denied this, the image of his dead face when she lifted the edge of the body bag on the mud flats just over a year ago seared across her mind, only to be overturned by that all too familiar image of his face alive! The face she had just seen across the crowded restaurant.

Jackie left the bathroom and almost ran Robbie down outside. Robbie spoke quietly,

'They just left with a whole group of people, I couldn't get a really clear view, he made sure there were a lot of people between us. What did she say?'

Jackie seeing another woman approaching, smiled winsomely at Robbie, took his hand and said in honeyed tones,

'Come on, let's head back to the hotel where we can be alone.'

Jackie's room overlooked the Harbour, a truly stunning view at night, but neither occupant of the room was really paying any attention to that view. Jackie sat on the sofa, seemingly lost in thought, but straining for the sound of a knock on the room door. Robbie paced the room, pausing only to glance from Jackie to the door and back to Jackie. It had been nearly two hours since they had left the restaurant and still no one had showed up.

The knock when it came caused both of them to freeze. Jackie looked to Robbie,

'You get it, I don't think my legs can hold me.'

Robbie went to the door and, swinging it open came face to face with the woman from the restaurant. She slipped past him, quickly scanned the room, obviously looking for anything untoward. She turned back to the open door and called out quietly, 'It's okay.'

Robbie glanced back through the open door and simply became frozen in time and place. The man walking slowly through the door was Michael. Robbie could never mistake that face, those eyes. A changed Michael, tanned, longer hair, goatee beard, no longer the uptight DCI, a more relaxed physical attitude but with the familiar signs of stress showing in those unmistakable blue eyes.

'Hello Robbie.' Michael said, a wry smile on his face.

He was holding out his hand as if they had only parted briefly a few days ago. As if without thought Robbie clasped Michael's hand and simply stood holding it, staring into Michael's face, Michael's eyes.

'Did you want to close that door?' Michael gently reminded him. Robbie let go of Michael's hand, closed the door quietly and turned.

'Michael? I…. it really is you?' Robbie's face registered every emotion from shock through to anger. 'Christ! You have some explaining to do!'

Suddenly a strained whisper could be heard from further into the room.

'Michael?' Jackie stood by the sofa, leaning on it for support.

Michael quickly moved across to stand in front of her, saying in a quiet but emotional voice, 'Hello Jackie.'

Jackie's hand flashed out and struck Michael's face with an open handed slap that rocked him on his feet.

'You bastard!' she forced out through clenched teeth. 'Do you have any idea what you put us through, …what you put me through…you bastard.'

Her hand came up to strike him again but this time Michael was ready for it and grabbed her hand before it could connect. Turning her hand in his, he dropped a gentle kiss into the palm asking for forgiveness with his eyes, at the same time stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, totally disarming her anger.

'Jackie…what can I say… I'm sorry, it had to be that way…trust me.'

Jackie gazed into those beloved blue eyes, eyes she never thought to see again,

'Trust you? That may take some time Michael, time and a lot of explanations. But for now ……just hold me… please?' she pleaded.

Releasing her hand Michael held his arms open and she simply stepped forward into the embrace, all the tears held back over the last 12 months flooding out in a near silent storm of emotion.

After what seemed like an eternity on an emotional roller coaster, Michael felt a hand briefly rest on his shoulder. Looking around he saw the look of strain on his companion's face. Acknowledging the look with that cheeky wry smile, the one that always got him into trouble with Jim Taggart, he turned back to Jackie, gently raised her face and looking into her tear drenched eyes said,

'Okay, maybe it's time for some explanations, eh? Come on Jackie love, sit down before you fall down. Rob, can you get her a drink? I think she really needs one.'

Jackie moved to the sofa, never quite releasing one of Michael's hands, afraid almost that if she did, he would disappear from her sight like some fey creature. She took the proffered drink from Robbie, noticing that he too had a large whisky in his hand, a hand that shook almost as much as hers.

'Jackie, Rob…before I go any further I think I should introduce you to my ……' here he paused, seemed to struggle with the words, then, 'This is Shelley, my…' he paused again and glanced at Shelley who nodded as if willing him to finish the sentence, he gave a wry grimace and turning back to his Glasgow friends, uttered the final words,

'My wife.'

To say that this created a reaction was an understatement. Jackie dropped his hand as if burnt, stared at Michael as if she couldn't believe what she had heard, glanced at Shelley and then quickly away, as if by acknowledging her presence she would acknowledge the truth of Michael's last statement. Robbie's emotions moved from stunned, to confused and finally as if in disbelief, he laughed out loud.

'Mike' here he paused, glanced at Jackie's stunned (and he acknowledged to himself, hurt) face and said,

'Trust you to start with a clanger like that. You couldn't just say that it was all a dream and we just imagined it, some practical joke you played on the whole of the Strathclyde Police?' Robbie shook his head in wonderment,

'No…forget that we thought you were dead for the last year, forget that we have just had the shock of our lives. Oh no…you just have to put the icing on the cake before its made and tell us you're married, ….not just alive but bloody well married. Jesus, Michael, you sure know how to make people sit up and take notice.'

Michael briefly hung his head, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck as if to ease the strain. Shelley came quietly up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders as if in comfort. He turned his head, smiled up at her, reached up and took one of her hands to draw her around the back of the sofa to take a seat on the one across from him and Jackie. Turning he faced Jackie again, taking up the hand that sat limply in her lap, looking her in the eyes,

'Okay, so I start at the beginning instead of the end.' Jackie shuddered, trying to draw her hand away. Michael held on to it, 'sorry bad choice of words…I know…but let me talk this out okay?'

'You both know that I wasn't happy and felt that my life was slipping away and that I didn't feel as if the job was worthwhile anymore. Too many bodies, too many that got away. About six months before I…' here he paused,

'died ……I was approached by some people in a special task force in the Met. They had 'heard' that I wasn't happy and that I was looking for change. Their task force was focusing on international drug rings, with links between the UK, Asia and Australia. They needed to get more people inside the system, people with no ties to hold them back from walking away from their lives, maybe forever.'

Jackie made a strangled sound, breaking in on Michael's quiet voice,

'Michael? How can you say no ties? We were family for god's sake. What about your brother Ian? No family? Have you got any idea what your 'death' did to so many people? Did you have no idea how many people loved you?'

'Aye, I knew Jackie love, but did I really have anyone who was just 'my family'? A brother yes, with his own life to live, friends, colleagues but no-one who was truly just my family, don't you see?'

Jackie simply stared at him, not really acknowledging what he meant, although in her heart she knew that he spoke of his personal loneliness, his failed relationships, his dedication to his job that ruined any attempt at a personal life.

Michael went on,

'So, when an opportunity arose, simply by chance, I took it. Kennedy showing up, threatening my career and my life, …Burke muscling in and...the convenient death of a small time 'crim' from a drug overdose who had a strong resemblance to me provided the necessary background for my 'death' to occur.'

Robbie had listened dispassionately to this, but here he had to cut in,

'Michael, how? Kennedy confessed to killing you. We were there on the mud flats, we saw your body for god's sake.'

Michael looked at Robbie, nodded as if to say yes, they had seen his dead body.

'Oh aye, Kennedy clobbered me all right and tipped me into that bloody river.'

Michael shuddered as the vivid memory of that night flashed across his mind,

'and it nearly did me in. But ….for those last few days I had been watched very closely, waiting for an opportunity to put into action 'my death', one of the task force guys went in after me and dragged me up until a boat could get to us'.

He continued in a dispassionate voice,

'As for the 'dead' body? Its no hard really… drug induced coma… lower the body temperature with ice packs as far as possible to mask any pulse or heartbeat. If the body appears to have been dragged out of a river, ……is wet and very cold most people will assume death. Look at the location, you couldn't help but make assumptions, and…they counted on your emotions playing a part. I hate to say it but, because you knew me, you looked no further than the obvious signs…they counted on that. My body was placed in the mortuary van, swapped for the dead drug pusher in the van and a pathologist put in place by the task force team carried out the autopsy. I was whisked away to a private house nearby, warmed up and given the antidote to the drug. It was risky, but it had to look real. It had to convince you that Michael Jardine was dead. And…Michael Jardine, as you knew him is dead, …… Jackie? Do you understand?'

'Oh I understand what you've done, I think I understand why, but please don't ask me to forgive what you did to us, to me.' Jackie said, staring at her hand clasped in Michael's.

'Jackie, Rob…please try to believe that I had to do this, I needed to change everything, to do something that I found worthwhile, something where I felt I could achieve some good, get a real result. My old life was eating away at me, destroying me from the inside out.'

Michael released Jackie's hand and stood up. He walked over to where Robbie was leaning against the wall,

'Do you understand Rob? Can you believe that I did this because I felt the end result would justify the pain I caused you?'

'Aye, I can believe it of you Michael, you always cared too much. After all I only lost…' Here Robbie seemed to struggle for words, 'A friend… a good friend and boss… but others?'

Robbie inclined his head towards Jackie. Michael followed his gaze, his eyes meeting Jackie's as she looked up at Rob's comment. Michael glanced across to Shelley, who until this time had not uttered a word after coming into the room. Shelley changed to the other sofa and sat beside Jackie.

Quietly she spoke to Jackie only,

'Jackie…Michael has told me so much about you, about Robbie, Stuart and Jim Taggart. Jackie…I know how much Michael loves you.' Jackie's head snapped up at this, looking into Shelley's eyes and seeing the truth there,

'Has always loved you, but that the timing, the place and the circumstances were always wrong.'

Shelley went on, 'Did you know that when you first joined the Maryhill team and Jim Taggart thought you two were getting too friendly, too close, he warned Michael off? He told Michael that if it wasn't stopped immediately he would get him transferred out, he wouldn't have any relationship interfering with the work of the team. That doesn't mean Michael stopped loving you as a friend, his best friend.'

'I know how much it hurt him, having to cause you what he knew would be unbearable pain. But you see, the selfish side of me says that I'm glad he caused you that pain Jackie,' Jackie looked away at this, Michael made as if to move forward but a glance from Shelley saw him stop, bow his head and turn away to let her continue.

'Jackie ….you need to know that his making the decision to end his past life and join in this fight, saved my life. When Michael came here to Australia, I was close, very close to being exposed. I needed more cover. Michael provided it. He came with the right background to infiltrate the system, they believed he was a small time dealer in Glasgow who had kicked his habit and had started to move into the big time. They believed that he was sent out here by connections in the UK to act as a conduit for drugs through his antique import business. They believed it when we met, fell in love and married, they believed it so much that they drew him further into the system and they believed it so much that the doubts that they had about me disappeared.'

'They believed it Jackie, because he made them believe it.'

Shelley held Jackie's gaze a moment longer to reinforce her words, then turning to smile at Michael said,

'And the truly selfish part of me says that with you losing him, I gained a man I love more than life itself.'

Jackie looked from Shelley to Michael, saw the telltale blush on Michael's face, and saw from the look they held between them that said Shelley's love for Michael was returned, tenfold. So, I've really lost him, lost him twice over, was the fleeting thought that passed through Jackie's mind. She looked to Robbie, saw the answering wry smile in his eyes, and then dropped her eyes to the hands in her lap.

Michael broke the awkward silence, moving to stand in front of Jackie again,

'Jackie, Rob…you have to understand that we took an enormous risk coming here tonight, but I knew that once you thought you had seen Michael Jardine, neither of you would let up until you had the truth…am I right?'

Robbie came off the wall to stand with Michael,

'Aye, you're right, we would have followed you to the ends of the earth if we thought we could find you again.'

Michael took Robbie's hand, not in a handshake but in a clasp that reflected the feelings they had for each other as friends, in truth friends was not a strong enough word for their relationship.

Jackie attempted a smile, 'Hang on, I thought we were at the ends of the earth?' trying to make light of the heavy atmosphere in the room. Her comment drew a wry laugh from the others.

'Michael, through all of this you've never asked why we're here?' Robbie queried.

Michael glanced at Jackie, smiling with one eyebrow questioningly raised.

'Aye, he knows why, Flash Frankie McGovern. You tipped them off!' she laughed.

'He was becoming a pest. Somehow he showed up in the system. I met him a couple of times, he was always moaning about an old bastard of a DCI from Glasgow who had made his life hell. Wanting to know if I knew him!'

'Jim?' Jackie cocked an eyebrow, a smile breaking across her face.

'Aye, Jim, who else? Some of the things he said really irritated me, so he had to go.'

'Michael?' Shelley pointedly looked at her watch, 'We really have to go.'

Jackie gasped out 'No, please no, we need more time.'

Michael took Jackie's hands again,

'I'm sorry love, but we know we're being watched from both sides, we're can't 'disappear' for too long without raising suspicion.'

Michael glanced at both of them,

'Look, there are other things you need to know. Here I'm Mikey Stevenson, a small time crim from Glasgow, who cracked the big time. Almost everything else from Michael Jardine's life has been built as Stevenson's life, including a relationship between Kennedy and Stevenson so that if it's brought to light, I'll be tagged as a potential cop killer.'

Michael acknowledged Rob's look of shock,

'Aye' he nodded wryly, 'an accomplice in the murder of DCI Michael Jardine. The background had to be close to mine so that if I'm under pressure, there are no slipups. Be careful yourselves, not everyone you'll be dealing with in the AFP or the local boys can be trusted, so trust no one. The local police are trying to build a case against me, partly driven by a bent cop who suspects I'm not the real thing, and partly driven by what I'm involved in here in the drug scene, he would like to put me out of action legitimately if he could, so watch your step. He probably already knows you're here and being from Glasgow he might try to trip you or me up with a little surprise.'

'Michael' Shelley touched Michael's arm,

'Aye, I know.' Drawing both Jackie and Rob's eyes to him he said,

'This never happened, okay? Michael Jardine **is** dead and must stay dead, okay? Don't even tell Stuart,' at Jackie's shocked look he added, 'not that I don't trust him as much as you two, but the risk is too great, for me and for you.'

Suddenly Jackie stood up and threw her arms around Michael, clearly clinging to him in desperation. Michael leaned back but only to lift her face, cup it gently with his hands and then, very gently found her mouth with his. At first a simple benediction of love that slowly melted into a deep and passionate kiss containing more than ten years of caring for each other from a distance. Robbie looked away, not wanting to witness this very private moment between them. His glance caught Shelley's eye, she held his gaze, smiled at him and mouthed,

'It's okay, I understand.'

Those words made him realise that she understood completely, not only Jackie's and Michael's love for each other, but Robbie's love for Jackie and also, that he knew he would always take second place to her feelings for Michael.

Breaking from the embrace like a man tearing himself away from lifesaving oxygen, Michael held Jackie at arms length for one last look into her eyes. He turned and once again clasped Robbie's hand, but Robbie drew him into a rough embrace, an embrace that embarrassed them both with the emotions that it displayed.

Shelley moved to Jackie, took both of her hands and said, 'I'll look after him. I love him too.' Jackie simply nodded, unable to speak. Shelley then gave Robbie a brief hug and before either Jackie or Rob could speak or move again they were both gone with the door closing quietly behind them.

It was 1.00 am and Michael was unable to settle at anything. Certainly not sleep. First the news that another cop had been found dead, another one that had been investigating him. Michael was worried, very worried, that was two cops in three months that had turned up dead while investigating his antique business, believing it to be a front for drugs importation. The first one he had written off as the bad luck of the job, the cop had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, buying information from an unreliable source. Besides he knew the guy was bent, one less bent copper in the world did no harm. But this second one had him worried, two cops investigating him, his business, now both of them dead, both knifed in some alleyway. And this one wasn't bent, a crusader against drugs but not bent. Coincidence? He suspected not, but who could doing this, who could be so close to him that he knew when he might be in danger of exposure? He would need to email his 'Auntie Rose' in England and tell her that one of his cousins was playing rough and could she speak to his parents about it please before it got Michael into trouble too. That should start the ball rolling.

Then tonight's events on top of everything, bringing back memories he thought were locked away behind closed doors. Shelley had left him in peace once they got home, understanding he needed some space. Home, funny how he automatically thought of this as home. Home had been his flat in Glasgow, not that he seen much of it with the hours he worked. It had always seemed just a place to sleep and change clothes. He wondered what had become of his few personal possessions. No he shouldn't go down that track. That life was over despite the reminders of this evening.

He had nearly flipped out when he had recognized Jackie on the other side of the restaurant. It had taken all his strength not to walk straight over to her, take her in his arms and wipe the pain he saw on her face away. But Shelley had saved him, seen his reaction and moved in to cover his loss of control. Not knowing what had caused it but simply divining that he needed her help.

Tipping off the cops to Frankie McGovern should never have brought them out here, that's not the way things worked. His contacts in London must be slipping if they let that one get by. Or perhaps it had been deliberate? Was there someone on the inside who knew his true identity and who had sent Jackie and Rob out here deliberately, hoping to expose him? Christ! What a mess.

Shelley came into the room. 'Michael, you really need some sleep. I really need some sleep and you know I can't sleep properly without you there.'

Michael smiled at her,

'That's just because you're a wanton woman who has to have a man in her bed.'

'Yes, but not any man, not anymore.' She replied, gliding gracefully across the floor towards him, flirting with him with her eyes and her body. Michael's smile widened to a cheeky grin. But as the memory of the evening's events intruded on his thoughts again his expression changed.

'Shelley…I'm sorry I put you at risk tonight. It was stupid but I knew that neither of them would give up if they didn't get an answer.'

'And about Jackie…I' Michael seemed lost for the right words

.

'It's okay, I understand about Jackie and that what happened tonight…just happened.' Shelley shrugged her shoulders, 'I understand because I love you too. I guess I'm just worried about you, this has upset you and that upsets me.'

'I know love, but it…it just threw me. If I'd been prepared maybe I would've handled it differently.'

'But maybe not?' Shelley queried. 'Lets face it Michael, stick you in a room with those two and sparks would fly whether you were prepared or not. Remember me, I'm your wife, I'm the one who can just about read your mind.'

He looked up at that, smiling at her when he remembered that her ability to 'read his mind' had caused him to blush with embarrassment in public many times when she had correctly interpreted his covert looks at her wonderful body.

Shelley looked into his face,

'Look, I'm not worried about Jackie, or Rob, they would never hurt you, I'm worried about you, I can see how much this has taken out of you…and…how much it shook you up being reminded of what you left behind. On top the murder of those two cops it has to be praying on your mind, I know it is on mine. Be honest with me Michael, do you want to call it off, walk away now?'

Michael stared at her, shocked by her offer,

'No, no way. I didn't take this on just to throw it all away at the first hurdle. I'm in for the long haul and you know it.'

Shelley let go of the breath that she had been unconsciously holding, dreading his answer.

'Besides, divorce is no fun.' He said quietly, his voice carried a hint of a mischievous smile as he moved towards her, raking her body with his eyes. 'But of course, if making up is more fun maybe we could try that?'

'Now who's being wanton?' Shelley asked, moving in to meet him. As they both stopped, standing toe to toe, gazing into each others eyes Michael broke the silence,

'You know I could never leave you now. Besides, I believe marriage is for keeps and…I love you.'

Shelley softly replied, 'Good, because I love you too. Now that that's settled, can we get some sleep please?'

Michael took her in his arms, running butterfly light kisses up her shoulder, neck and jaw, finally settling on her mouth where he breathed against her lips, 'Sleep? Not just yet beautiful. Bed? Yes…now.'

Mouths locked together in a hungry urgent kiss, arms entwined around each other's body, hands touching and caressing each other to heighten their mutual passion they slowly made their way through the door towards the bedroom.

The sun sifted through the partially drawn blinds, barely above the horizon. Michael came awake suddenly, the pressure of the gun barrel in his throat restricting his air supply. He opened his eyes to the feral smile behind the gun.

'Morning Mikey. How's the antique business these days? Found any nice surprise parcels in the furniture lately?'

'Breaking and entering without a warrant again I see Kourkidis?'

'Detective Sergeant Kourkidis to you Stevenson. And here's the warrant, we thought we'd just sneak in and not disturb your beauty sleep.' The pressure of the barrel was eased away from Michael's throat but the gun was still unwaveringly pointed at his head.

'Get up!'

Michael, aware that Shelley was awake and very still beside him in the bed gently touched her hand under the bedclothes signifying that he was okay, but then, this wasn't the first time this sort of morning wake up call had happened.

'I said, get up!' Kourkidis backed off another couple of feet from the bed, 'but slowly and carefully mind, we wouldn't want any accidents would we Mikey, accidents like the gun going off because you resisted arrest.'

Michael slid out of the side of the bed, he at least had boxer shorts and a t-shirt on, but he knew that Shelley was practically naked. He also knew that this was part of the game that Kourkidis wanted to force them to play. Shelley having to get out of bed naked, dressing in front of Kourkidis and his watching partner in the hope that it would provoke a reaction from Michael and give them the excuse they wanted, to get rough.

Pathetic really, the games they played.

The first time had been during Michael and Shelley's honeymoon, such as it was. That time it had almost worked. Michael, still sensitive about this new relationship placed on them by their undercover roles, a relationship that had from almost the first day, seemed so natural that they had not had to pretend. It was a marriage of love, not convenience for the roles they played. Michael had almost wrecked everything by responding just as Kourkidis had hoped. Shelley had saved the day then, laughing at Kourkidis, getting out of bed, slowly and deliberately turning the task of getting dressed into a striptease in reverse.

Michael had marveled at her calm then, and now, as she too slid from the bed, walked around to his side, kissed him lightly but sensuously on the mouth and said,

'And good morning to you too Sunshine.' Then simply dressed as if Michael was the only man in the room.

'What is it this time Kourkidis? What trumped up charge have you got for me now?' Michael queried conversationally.

'Trumped up? Would I ever do anything like that to you Mikey, a respectable citizen like you? The charge is …oh lets say… the murder of a cop?'

Michael froze, fighting for calm, Kourkidis, noting his reaction smiled widely,

'You may have had a locked in alibi for the first one Mikey but this one? Well your story better be good, oh and…I've got some friends I'd like you to meet Mikey, friends who just might know more about you …and cop killers.'

Michael's thoughts registered this information, thanking god that he had warned Jackie and Rob. Where had Kourkidis got it from? So far there was no link between him and sources in the UK, but the information had to have come from there. So either someone had 'leaked' the information from the supposedly secure source in the UK or, Kourkidis had a source in the drug syndicate here. Michael glanced at Shelley who nodded, obviously the same thoughts going through her mind. They would need to be very careful now, Kourkidis was no longer a nuisance cop but a major player.

As they entered the police station Michael and Shelley were separated, Shelley forced to a waiting room until a female officer could be found to assist in her interview. Michael was herded straight into an interview room, one he had been in before. Kourkidis and his partner sat at the table. Kourkidis pulled out the new audiotape and placed it in the recording machine pressing the record button, turned and hit the switch to start the video camera rolling behind the one-way glass.

'I suppose there's no point in me asking for a solicitor is there?' Michael asked.

'Oh I think it's a little early for a brief Mikey, we wouldn't want to disturb his beauty sleep after all would we? I'm sure you don't need a brief…yet. This is only a little talk amongst friends.'

'So I'm not under arrest?'

'No…not yet.'

'Just wanted to clarify the situation Detective Sergeant, didn't want any misconceptions on either side, did we.'

'You know sometimes Mikey, you're just too smart for such a small fish in the ocean.'

'Maybe it rubbed off from you Kourkidis, I see so much of you these days.'

Kourkidis gave him a look that was supposed to put the fear of god in him, Michael shrugged it off. After all he tried that look himself many a time.

Colin Millar met Jackie and Rob at the hotel at 9.00 as planned. As they headed off into the city Millar said,

'Slight change of plans this morning folks, had a request from the local D's to bring you in to see a suspect they have. They seem to think you may know him and be able to provide some background on him.'

Jackie and Rob exchanged a glance, wondering if it could be Michael. Millar went on,

'Seems this guy is a drug runner, using his business to import drugs from Asia and sending them on to the major pushers for distribution, comes from Glasgow apparently so they think you may recognise him.'

Robbie spoke up, 'Happy to help if we can, but Glasgow's a big city you know and we really only deal with our patch, so if he's not from round our area not much chance we'll know him.'

'Oh well, the locals boys think it's worth a chance, seems the info they have on him means he may be linked to some cop killer from Glasgow, guess you all know about it when a cop gets killed hey?' Millar queried,

'Aye, we all know about that.'

Robbie glanced at Jackie and mouthed, 'Michael.' Jackie nodded briefly then engaged Millar in small talk about the sights of Sydney until they arrived at the police station.

Millar checked them through the security desk at the front office then took them upstairs to the CID room. They were met by the CID Superintendent, a well dressed, good looking woman in her mid forties.

Inspector Ross, Sergeant Reid? Welcome to North West Sydney. Thanks for giving up your time to help us. I'm Superintendent Joan Saville, I'm in charge of this division.'

Robbie and Jackie both nodded hello and shook hands with Saville.

'The suspect's in the interview room over here, he was brought in about 5.00 this morning for questioning over the murder of one of my men two nights ago but so far no luck in getting anything useful out of him. We're checking his alibi at the moment, but what we really need is something to rattle his cage bars, and we thought maybe that if you recognised him and could give us some background that we could use against him?' She left the question hanging in the air.

'We can view him through this side room which is fitted with one-way glass…I guess you're familiar with all this so I don't need to explain anything?'

Again Rob and Jackie simply nodded assent. Saville took them through the door. They both looked through the glass, already knowing who they would see in the interview room.

Michael sat slumped at the table, obviously very tired and irritated. Robbie glanced at Jackie to confirm he should take the lead, Jackie's eyes were fixed on Michael and he knew that this would have to be handled carefully or Jackie's emotions might give it all away.

'Aye, we know him, don't we Jackie?' Jackie nodded, 'Mikey Stevenson'

Superintendent Saville smiled and said, 'Good, so you may know some background on him then.'

'Aye, you could say that.' Robbie said.

Suddenly Robbie moved through the adjoining door, breaking in on the interrogation. Kourkidis jumped to his feet shouting something, moving to intercept Robbie, but Robbie simply pushed him away, made straight for Michael, lifting him bodily out of his chair and slamming him into the wall with his forearm pressed against Michael's throat. Saville and Jackie followed Robbie through the door, but Kourkidis held his partner back, waiting to see this played out, possibly to their advantage.

Before anyone else could speak, Robbie grinned into Michael's face,

'Hello Mikey, remember me?'

Michael locked eyes with Robbie, not even blinking

'Ross.' Was the unemotional response.

'Yes Mikey, DI Ross, Maryhill. A place you may remember well.'

'I try not too, bad smells never did appeal to me.' Smiling slightly Michael responded.

Rob tightened the pressure on Michael's throat, forcing his head hard back against the wall.

'Bad smells from the river Clyde eh? Particularly the smell of dead coppers?'

Kourkidis' attention sharpened on Ross. 'Explain?'

Ross glanced over his shoulder at Kourkidis.

'This piece of scum had a mate called Kennedy, didn't you Mikey. A mate called Kennedy who's doing life for the murder of my boss ….and friend, Detective Chief Inspector Michael Jardine.'

Looking back into Michael's face Ross spoke quietly, 'Remember Jardine Mikey? A good cop…the best.'

Robbie paused, his eyes unfocusing as his thoughts delved deep into memories buried since that horror day a year ago.

'He spent his life wiping the likes of you from the streets of Glasgow. Gave his life…. trying to make it a better world for good people.'

Robbie refocused his eyes, trying not to see the real Michael quietly looking into his eyes, the real Michael fighting to hide his own emotions behind a façade. Instead seeing in his mind's eye the face of his dead friend on the mud flats at Langbank. Dredging up anything to maintain the charade of anger and hate when faced with the living presence of this man.

Getting a hold on his emotions Robbie went on.

'You know that if we had been able to find even one tiny piece of evidence linking you with Kennedy at the time, you would be in that cell with him, rotting the rest of your useless life away. But we couldn't pin anything on you Mikey, you were very clever, staying clear while he did the deed. But remember this Mikey, if I ever find anything, anything at all that ties you to Jardine's murder, I'll come after you not matter how far you run or where you hide, understand?'

Michael steeled himself for a reaction he knew would come. The comment came out unemotionally, as if stating a well-known fact.

'I only understand one thing Ross, Kennedy did Glasgow a big favour, he washed away one little bit of the stink of that city.'

Genuine anger flared in Robbie's eyes, almost forgetting the role he played he switched his hold on Michael and grabbed him around the throat with both hands. Suddenly cops were coming from everywhere to pull him off. Michael stood still, calmly massaging his throat. He never once looked at Jackie, thinking that her fragile emotions might not hold. He was wrong.

Jackie moved slowly across the room to stand in front of him, staring into his blue eyes, her face totally devoid of emotion,

'Don't ever come home Mikey. You're as good as dead the day you set foot back in Glasgow. Michael Jardine had a lot of friends, …….a lot of friends, remember that.'

She turned her back on him, grabbed Robbie's arm from where it was being held by Kourkidis and dragged him away, looked at Saville and said,

'We have nothin' to give you, if we had anything on him, he wouldn't be here now, believe me.'

Kourkidis answered for her, never taking his eyes off Michael's face, 'Oh no, what you gave us does help, believe me.'

Saville led the way out of the interview room, came to an abrupt halt and swung around to face them.

'Well, that was an interesting little display, care to elaborate?'

Robbie looked at Reid, nodded to indicate that she should handle this part (now that he was sure she was in control). Jackie squared up to Saville, looking her right in the eye,

'Liam Kennedy murdered DCI Michael Jardine just over a year ago. He lured him to a spot beside the river Clyde, clobbered him from behind and pushed him into the river. Michael Jardine drowned and his body was washed up on mudflats down stream a day later. I worked with him for 10 years. Jardine was a good copper, a good boss and …….a good friend. He was family.'

Jackie dropped her eyes, briefly unable to go on. Slowly raising her head, clearing her throat and blinking away the tears she continued, 'he was the best.' She went on in a voice devoid of emotion,

'Mikey Stevenson was a close associate of Kennedy, very close …….we always suspected that he'd been involved in the scam that Kennedy was running. Eventually we found out that a murder we'd been investigating had been a setup simply for Kennedy to get to Michael, for revenge. The connections with previous cases meant that Michael had to get involved. Kennedy not only murdered Michael, he set the whole thing up to try and ruin Michael's reputation as well… he almost succeeded. Stevenson disappeared at the same time as Michael was murdered. We've been looking for him ever since, so you can understand that the shock of seeing him sitting there, large as life, was ………' Jackie's voice trailed away.

'Okay, I think I get the picture.' Saville broke in, 'But know this Ross, and you too Reid, I can't let this incident go unreported. It's on tape and film. I'll have to document this and send it on to the AFP, its up to them if they take it further with your superiors at home, understand?

Saville fixed both of them with steely gaze.

'Yes Ma'am'

'Alright, maybe this hasn't done too much damage to our investigation against Stevenson, it may provide us with some 'leaning' power, although his lawyer will probably jump at the chance to shut us down again once he sees that little piece of drama. We better find Millar and get you two out of here and on your way.'

Saville motioned for one of her other officers to take charge of the Glasgow pair. Ross and Reid walked off with the officer.

Superintendent Saville watched them go, shaking her head she muttered to herself, 'pretty obvious it was more than friendship in that team. Christ, what a mess coppers can get themselves into when they let love screw up their work.'

The next few days passed in a blur of paperwork, interviews with McGovern and then more paperwork. They had little time to think of the events of the first 24 hours, but both of them hoped and prayed that they had done nothing to expose Michael to either the cops, bent or straight or, his criminal 'friends'. McGovern himself provided the only light point of the whole prolonged mess. He was getting on in years, years of sampling his wares and his mind was starting to lose its grip. When confronted with the two detectives from Glasgow he simply couldn't and wouldn't shut up. Much of his information was interspersed with derogatory comments about Jim Taggart, and he was very disappointed to learn that Taggart was dead. Almost as if he had been looking forward to facing an old adversary again. Jackie found this amusing, as some of McGovern's comments were so very true of Taggart. She was able to fill in the gaps for Robbie and they had some laughs over the memories about Taggart, especially how hard Jim had been on Michael right from the start. A hardness that had poorly concealed a genuine affection he felt for Michael, who had become almost a surrogate son to the tough old man.

They went out to dinner on their last night. They avoided the restaurant where they had first seen Michael. They were due to fly back tomorrow morning after picking up McGovern from the holding cells. Heading back into the hotel, both of them lost in their own thoughts they were brought up short by the clerk at the reception desk.

'Excuse me, Mr Ross?'

Robbie paused and looked over to the desk, 'Yes?'

'A courier dropped in a parcel for you and Ms Reid earlier this evening.' The desk clerk leaned down and brought the parcel up onto the counter.

'A courier?' Robbie asked, moving over to the counter and picking up the parcel.

'Yes Sir, just one of the local firms, no return address, just yours and Ms Reid's names and Ms Reid's room number.'

The reception clerk moved away to deal with another guest.

Jackie placed the parcel on the low table between the sofas in her room. She hesitated about opening it. Robbie had no such qualms, reaching across and tearing the packaging away.

Inside was a large bottle of Scotch whisky, very expensive and very old. Robbie sighed with pleasure and held it up to show Jackie.

'Is there no note?' Jackie queried. Robbie rifled through the packaging, his fingers finally coming across a small envelope with a card inside. He handed it across to Jackie while he savoured the sight and size of the bottle.

Jackie slid the card out of the envelope and stared down at the two words written on it. 'Thanks, Sunshine'. Robbie glanced up at her and, seeing the tears sliding down her cheeks, quickly stood up going to her with his arms out,

'What? What does it say.'

Jackie showed him the card, he glanced at the two words, shook his head and looked back at her, his eyebrows raised in query.

'It's from Michael.' She said, brushing the tears away, her face breaking into a shining smile. 'Everything's okay.'

Robbie still looked puzzled.

'Sunshine was Jim Taggart's name for Michael when he got things right, which according to Taggart, he didn't do very often.'

The look on Jackie's face said it all, joy that Michael was okay, relief that their presence hadn't destroyed his cover. Robbie stepped up to her and enfolded her in a warm embrace. Jackie sagged against him and let the tears flow again, quietly letting go of the tension that had held her in check since the events of the first day here. Robbie stroked his hands gently up and down her back, offering the comfort she obviously needed and gaining for himself the comfort and joy of being able to hold, and help, the woman he loved. All the while acknowledging to himself ruefully that in Jackie's heart he would always come second.

As they sat on either side of McGovern on the 'plane, waiting for the taxi down the runway to takeoff, Jackie looked out the window, not seeing the airport but seeing the image of a beloved face reflected in the glass. A face she now knew lived, an image that could finally banish the sight of that face, dead, on the mud flats that had haunted her thoughts for over a year.

Glancing across at Robbie she smiled, he smiled in return, 'Penny for them Jackie.'

She laughed quietly, 'Penny's not enough Rob, these are worth millions.'

They shared a smile that told her, he knew exactly what she meant, ……Michael was alive, ……the world was bearable again.

A week later, the Sydney Water Police dragged a body out of the Harbour. It looked like it had been there a day or so. Not an unusual occurrence but this time it wasn't some junkie or pusher, it was a well-dressed man with no obvious signs of how he died. The autopsy revealed little as well. No apparent cause of death, but he'd been dead before he went into the water. Fingerprint matching had taken some time and he had finally been identified as an Englishman, currently on secondment from the British Home Office to the AFP in Canberra, to a special task force to do with drug importation. So how did he end up in Sydney Harbour?

Questions were asked, no satisfactory answers were received but when his photo was published in the morning paper a junkie came forward and identified him to police as the man he had seen murder one of their officers. Police were skeptical. Junkies weren't exactly known for their truthfulness and for that matter their civic mindedness. But this one did seem to be telling the truth, he was a registered informant with the cop who had been murdered, and he was pretty scared about the whole thing, only coming forward because the man was dead.

The stalled murder investigation got underway again, checks on the dead cop's current cases were re-done but no discernible link could be found. The file was closed eventually, written off as motive unexplained.

End.


End file.
